


standing in the eye of the storm

by homelesshats



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, M/M, Overstimulation, also greg and harry aren't Really in this at all, and nick is a smug bitch, basically louis comes four different times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homelesshats/pseuds/homelesshats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a sad uni student that gets dumped. Nick is a rich idiot that makes Louis forget why he was sad in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	standing in the eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> this is baaaaaaasically a PWP, but there's a little bit of plot because, well. i like plot. whatever. 
> 
> this is just a little thing i decided to write up because the fic i'm writing right now is taking ages, because i'm a doofus that procrastinates, and i felt bad. so this is to make up for my lack of fic for the past few months. also, this isn't beta'd at all, so there's probably some mistakes. don't hold it against me!
> 
> this is an au and it's entirely fictional. the title is from troye sivan's song 'touch'. (listen to it and buy the album, it's really good!)
> 
> enjoy!

 

Greg is a prick and Louis doesn’t care.

Well, that isn’t true. Greg isn’t a prick, he’s actually one of the nicest guys Louis’ ever been with. He took Louis to the prettiest restaurants and gave Louis millions of kisses and told Louis he loved him too many times to count.

And Louis does care. He cares far too much. He can’t stop caring, and that’s why he’s at this stupid party. He’s here to meet a nice bloke and to get fucked and to stop caring, if only for a little while.

Louis can’t even remember the last time he went to a house party. The only parties he attends now are birthday parties (not even good ones, just his little sisters’), and he thinks that’s a bit sad. But that’s what happens when you work at a small, privately-owned bookstore and, when you’re not working, you’re usually cooped up in your flat with your boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Whatever.

The red plastic cup in Louis’ hand has been steadily growing lighter in weight since he arrived at the party. The flat is covered in weird, worldly trinkets that are absolutely hideous. There are rugs covering the wooden floorboards, antique lamps settled on sidetables, and couches that must’ve been made in the sixties. It does have a home-y feel to it, but Louis is certain it belongs to one of Harry’s pretentious, rich, arsehole friends, so he won’t admit to how much he likes the feel of the house.

Bodies are strewn all over the place, grinding on each other and drinking until they pass out. Louis doesn’t know anyone at this party, except Harry, but that’s alright. That just means he’ll be able to find a boy who has no idea who he is, and he’ll never have to run into him again. Which is good, because he plans on getting out all of his anger and frustration; plans on ruining the first poor man that catches Louis’ eye.

He lost Harry a half an hour ago, but he’s not too worried about him. Harry’s a twenty year old boy, he can take care of himself.

Louis, on the other hand, is twenty-two years old and just really wants someone to hold his hand.

They were together for two years. Two bloody years, and Greg up and leaves him. No real explanation, other than the fact that he’s moving to the U.S. Without Louis. He’s leaving Louis in London, in the city tainted with memories of the two of them, and he’s finding a new life in New York City.

Louis can’t be too angry with him. Greg has wanted this since before they met, he’s wanted to get out of the U.K. and try to get big. And, now, MTV’s offered Greg a job in their studio, and Greg couldn’t deny that. He was practically born for a job like that, born to be in a city like New York. Greg deserves to be there.

It just… It would’ve been nice if Greg wanted Louis there with him.

He needs some fresh air.

Louis stumbles out onto the back patio where a nice picnic table set sits on the brick beneath his feet. Fairy lights surround the bushes and frame the fence, lighting the entire backyard. A few plants are scattered along the brick flooring, standing straight from their pots. A small dog is tied up next to its doggy house. It barks happily at Louis when he takes a step forward.

“Hello, there,” Louis greets it, kneeling down once he’s closer. He grins as he holds a hand out for the dog to sniff at. “What’s your name?”

The dog barks, wagging its tail and rubbing its nose on Louis’ fingers.

“That’s a lovely name,” Louis chuckles, patting its head gently. The dog stares up at Louis with beady brown eyes. Louis stares back. “You’re much better company than the rich idiots at this party. I bet you belong to one, don’t you?” When the dog barks once more, though it doesn’t seem to be paying attention to Louis anymore, Louis settles onto the grass with crossed legs. He places his cup beside him. “They tied you up out here without even thinking twice. There’s no doubt in my mind that they’re inside, getting drunk off their arse, and have forgotten all about you.” The dog ruffs, pawing at the ground. “Yes, yes, I know, it’s awful. They probably only adopted you so they could post photos of you on their bloody Instagram.”

“There are only five photos of Puppy on my Instagram, thank you very much.”

Louis jumps so violently that the dog yelps just before it pounces into his lap. Slowly, Louis turns around to face the voice that’s interrupted Louis’ private conversation. He’s met with smug hazel eyes and a ridiculous hairdo.

“How long’ve you been standing there?” Louis asks, his voice threatening though there’s an adorable dog in his lap.

“Long enough to hear you call all of my friends rich idiots,” the man says, running long, pale fingers through his hair. “Only half of that statement is true, by the way.”

Louis rolls his eyes, his hand finding the dog once more and stroking its fur. “Which half?”

“Let’s just say they’re not all that rich,” the man smirks. Louis tries not to smile back. “My dog seems to be fond of you. ‘Course, she’s kind of fond of everyone, so.” The man shrugs.

Louis glances down at the dog that’s currently sitting atop his legs, licking at his fingers.

“This is your dog?” He asks without looking up. He hears a hum of confirmation. “You know it’s not good to leave your dogs outside all night? Especially when you have them tied to trees.”

“I wasn’t going to leave her out all night, babe. I --”

“Don’t call me babe.”

“-- was coming out here to let her back in. She’s only been out for about fifteen minutes.”

Louis looks up at the man, narrowing his eyes. A long, silent moment passes where the two of them say nothing and the only sound filling the backyard is the dog’s loud panting.

“So, I take it this is your house, then?” Louis glares. The man nods.

“That’s correct.” The man steps closer, kneeling down beside Louis and the dog. A fond smile lifts his lips when the dog barks up at him. “I’m Nick Grimshaw. And this is Puppy.”

Louis blinks at Nick.

“Puppy?” He furrows his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“I sincerely apologize for not being more creative with my dog’s name, please forgive me.” The sarcasm practically drips from Nick’s tongue as he rolls his eyes.

“I’m Louis. Tomlinson.” He averts his eyes from Nick, back to Puppy, and scratches the spot between her ears.

Nick settles down onto the grass beside Louis, leaning back on one arm as he watches Louis pet his dog.

“Nice to meet you,” Nick says. “I would ask why you’re at my party, but I’m pretty sure I don’t know at least half of the people here, so.” He lifts his cup, taking a sip.

Louis watches him for a moment, the only sounds coming from the booming music inside of Nick’s flat and Puppy’s breathing. There’s something about Nick that has Louis’ insides ticking. His eyes are big, too big for his face, but they’re gentle, compared to the rest of his features. His mouth is just as large, but Louis wouldn’t be able to imagine it any other way. The dark tuft of hair on Nick’s head has drooped from what Louis assumes was its original state, sagging onto Nick’s forehead and trembling in the breeze. A confident air surrounds him, but it’s not uninviting. If anything, it draws Louis closer.

“I’m a friend of Harry’s,” Louis finally says, his tone softer than before.

Recognition blooms on Nick’s face, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Harold?” Louis nods. “Well, you must be alright, then. Harry’s a good lad.”

A small grin lifts Louis’ lips.

“Don’t know why he hangs out with the likes of me,” Nick goes on. “Not when he’s got friends like you.”

Louis pretends he doesn’t blush.

“I mean, why would he choose to be friends with rich idiots?” Nick shakes his head, drinking from his cup. He shoots Louis a smirk. “When he’s got you, who is obviously neither. At least, I take it you’re neither rich nor an idiot. Otherwise, that’d be hypocritical of you, which isn’t an attractive trait, Louis.”

Louis raises an eyebrow at Nick, reaching for his cup that’s still in the grass beside him.

“No, you’re definitely not rich. Us snobby brats, we can sniff each other out from miles away, and you haven’t got the scent of burning money and Gucci.” Louis stifles a laugh as Nick continues. “And you’re clearly not an idiot. You look like one of those hard-working uni students that works in a coffeeshop or a bookstore or summat. And you’ve probably got a nice, supportive boyfriend that takes you to nice restaurants and gives you nice gifts and you have nice sex and it’s all very nice.”

Louis’ grip on his cup tightens, the plastic crinkling. Puppy shuffles in his lap and Louis’ heart beats a million miles a minute.

“Do you ever shut up?” Louis hisses, but his voice falters.

“Only when someone makes me,” Nick answers.

Louis meets Nick’s eyes, hopefully conveying the spite he feels, but the only thing he’s met with is suggestion. The suggestion that Louis could let Nick kiss him, could let Nick drag him back inside and into his room, could let Nick fuck him until he wouldn’t be able to remember why he was sad or angry or hurt in the first place.

Without thinking - because he’s been thinking far, far too much lately - Louis leans forward and connects their lips.

Puppy jumps away from Louis’ lap, allowing Nick to move farther forward until he’s got Louis pressed back against the grass, one hand on Louis’ hip and the other cradling his jaw. It’s not the best kiss Louis has ever had, but it’s decidedly not the worst. The gentle hold Nick has on Louis’ hip has his skin tingling, though the prickly grass is uncomfortable underneath him. He’d appreciate this more if they were somewhere besides Nick’s garden.

“Can this move inside?” Louis mumbles against Nick’s mouth, fingers tangled in his hair and traveling across his back. “Please?”

Nick pulls away only to plant small, sweet kisses along Louis’ jaw.

“But this is so romantic,” Nick teases. Louis can feel his smirk on his skin.

Before Louis can reply, Nick is leaning away from Louis and grasping his hand. He pulls Louis up once he’s standing and keeps one arm around Louis’ waist, pressing a rushed kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis can feel Nick’s fingers digging into his hip, holding him close. It sends heat all over his body.

Nick’s hand leave Louis faster than they arrived and Louis has to keep himself from reaching out for him when Nick steps over to Puppy. He watches as Nick picks her up, giving her a large, loud kiss on the top of her head, and detaches Puppy’s collar from the leash tied around the tree. The way Nick cradles Puppy against his chest has Louis’ chest clenching, but he pretends he doesn’t feel it.

“C’mon, love,” Nick says, and Louis doesn’t know if he’s talking to Louis or the dog. Nick places a gentle hand on Louis’ back, guiding him back towards the house.

Nick tells him to go on up to his room without him once they’re through the back door. He points to a stairway, directing him up the stairs and to the first door on his right, and then Nick is walking through a crowd of people scattered around his flat with Puppy on his shoulder.

Nick’s room is big. That’s understatement, but honestly. It’s probably the size of Louis’ entire flat.

A lamp that’s emitting a cozy red light sits in the corner of the room, casting shadows along the walls. Four abstract paintings line the room’s stark white walls while a large poster hangs above the headboard of Nick’s bed. The windows, on the left side of the room, are draped in rich black curtains, shielding the room from what little light comes from the street.

Within seconds of walking into Nick’s room, Louis is on Nick’s bed. It looks far too inviting to keep from pouncing on top of it. He shoves his face into the feather-down pillows and moans when he the softest cotton he’s ever felt in his life rubs against his cheek.

“Enjoying yourself?” Nick’s voice asks. Louis answers with another moan of approval. “I think I rather like this view of you,” he says, and Louis wiggles his bottom where it’s poised up in the air, hiding his smirk in the pillow.

“Maybe I should just stand here and watch you rub off against my sheets,” Nick says after a moment. “I won’t even touch you, just let you ruin my freshly changed linen all on your own.”

Louis doesn’t mean to let out a whine, but it slips out before he can stop it. He turns around sheepishly, hoping it’s too dark in Nick’s room to show how red his face feels.

“Would you like that? If I let you come all over my bedding?” As he speaks, he steps closer to the bed, closer to Louis. He looks as if he’s expecting an answer, but Louis only watches as Nick kneels on the edge of the bed. Nick stares up at Louis with dark, piercing eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips. Louis can feel his jeans tightening.

“But that wouldn’t be fair to me,” Nick goes on, crawling closer. He pulls Louis’ thighs apart, settling himself between them. His breath is warm on Louis’ neck when he leans in to place kisses on Louis’ heated skin. “Watching you stroke your cock, writhing and moaning.” He sucks a bruise into the space beneath Louis’ ear and Louis’ eyes flutter shut. “Fingering yourself. God, what a beautiful sight you’d be.”

Louis lets out a quiet, strangled whimper when Nick cups Louis’ cock, gently caressing. Teasing.

“I wouldn’t be able to just stand and watch,” Nick whispers, biting down on Louis’ earlobe and tugging. Louis’ entire body goes slack, a gasp rattling through his lungs.

“F-fuck, please,” he manages. He tries to hide how affected he is as he brings one hand up to Nick’s incredibly soft hair and pulls on it, trying to gain some sort of control. Nick, though, with a smirk settled on his lips, sits up between Louis’ legs and grabs both of Louis’ wrists.

Without his permission, Louis’ hips buck up against Nick’s. Nick’s smirk somehow grows bigger and softer at the same time.

Nick pulls Louis to a sitting position, ducking down to place his mouth by Louis’ ear. Louis can barely hear Nick beyond the rush of blood.

“I’m going to ruin you, Louis Tomlinson,” he murmurs, and all of the blood in Louis’ body begins to boil.

Nick’s fingers detach from Louis’ wrists, trailing up his waist and pushing his shirt from his torso. Louis doesn’t know what the itchy feeling under his skin is, this sudden need to have Nick touching and groping and caressing every inch of him, but he doesn’t resist.

He lets out a gasp when Nick’s fingers glide over his nipples and curses them for being so sensitive.

Nick pulls Louis’ shirt from his body, only to be replaced by Nick’s lips. He leaves trails of kisses along his shoulders and collarbones, stopping once he’s come to one of Louis’ nipples. He licks a solid stripe over one, deft fingers rubbing at the other, and it rips a moan from Louis’ throat.

Nick rolls Louis over before his mind can register it, and he’s on his stomach with Nick’s hands tugging at Louis’ tight jeans. Louis doesn’t exactly appreciate being manhandled. His jeans are thrown onto the floor after a few long seconds of peeling them from his thighs and Louis thinks Nick is about to pull Louis’ briefs from his hips when the tips of his fingers dip under the waistband, but nothing happens.

Instead, Nick gently shoves Louis’ legs apart and starts to press soft, ticklish kisses to the insides of Louis’ thighs.

Each kiss is like a drop of gasoline added to the fire, searing the tanned skin of Louis’ legs. He raises himself on his elbows, pushing back against Nick’s lips, but Nick’s grip on Louis’ briefs pull them into the crease of his arse. It leaves the majority of his bum bare, and Nick’s lips attach onto them easily.

Louis can feel Nick’s teeth digging into his supple flesh, and he’s surely leaving marks behind, but he’s too hot, too bothered to let out a groan.

Nick drags Louis’ pants from his bum, just enough so that Louis’ cock is still trapped in them but his entire arse is on display for Nick. Louis’ entire body heats up, knowing Nick’s gaze is on every inch of him. Nick places each of his palms on Louis’ cheeks, kneading at them, and it makes Louis let out a desperate whimper that sounds dangerously close to a plea.

“You’ve got the Mona Lisa of arses,” Nick comments, like he isn’t spreading Louis open for the world to see. “Most gorgeous bum I’ve ever seen.”

“Great, thanks,” Louis grits out, barely holding onto his control. “Now, I’d appreciate it if you’d --” Nick darts his tongue out to lick at Louis’ hole and Louis is forced to trail off on a loud moan.

Louis drops down from his elbows, no longer able to keep himself up, as Nick licks purposefully around Louis’ hole. Within a few hearty licks around Louis’ rim, Louis is straining painfully against his briefs, his cock uncomfortably rubbing against wet cotton.

When Louis tries to get a hand around himself, arm reaching desperately so he can get some sort of relief, Nick takes both of his wrists in hand and holds them behind Louis’ back, criss-crossed over each other. Louis whines helplessly against the pillow.

His thighs start to shake the moment Nick plunges one finger in beside his tongue, his cry muted by the pillow beneath him. He struggles against Nick’s hold on his wrist, the need to touch himself too much, but Nick doesn’t budge. He continues to lick into Louis’ rim, finger sliding in and out of him with ease.

It’s only once Nick has two fingers in Louis, alongside his tongue, that Louis feels the tears prickling in his eyes. He’s shaking and gasping for breath that refuses to come, hands held against his back, and it feels so fucking good.

When he comes, it feels like finally letting go. It feels like all of the emotions Louis hasn’t let himself feel for the past twenty-four hours. It feels like his entire being has an out-of-body experience. There are tears in the corners of his eyes and his thighs are still shaking but he feels so absolutely relieved that he doesn’t care.

When Louis comes to, Nick is hovering above him, planting warm kisses to Louis’ shoulder blades and brushing his fringe from his forehead.

“Y’alright?” Nick asks, and though Louis doesn’t look at him, he can hear the smug smile in his voice. And that just won’t do. “Louis?”

“‘m fine, you’re not that good,” Louis drawls, but Nick answers with a low chuckle.

With no warning, Nick spits onto his fingers and presses two into Louis. He kisses the back of Louis’ neck, lips trailing down to the middle of his back as he fingers Louis open without pretense. In seconds, Louis has bounced back from his orgasm, already feeling his cock fattening up, still stuck in his pants (that are now even more uncomfortable than before, wet with Louis’ come).

Nick opens Louis up slowly, keeping him on the edge and holding him back whenever there’s a chance for him to fall over. His long fingers work him easily, scissoring and going deeper than Louis could ever hope to go with his own fingers. He hits Louis’ prostate within minutes and continues to massage it as he pushes in another finger.

Louis feels so full and so open at the same time, stretched around Nick’s fingers, he wonders how it’d feel with Nick’s cock inside of him. He wonders if he’d fill him up easily, if the thickness of Nick’s prick would drive Louis even more wild than he feels with Nick’s fingers.

He must let out a string of moans without meaning to, because Nick shushes him with a press of his lips.

“Feel good?” Nick asks him, like a fucking idiot.

“Obviously,” Louis barely spits out, grinding back on Nick’s fingers. He gasps when Nick makes contact with his prostate again. “Ah - shit, please.”

“Please what?” Nick says, like he’s taunting Louis.

“Fuck me - god, please,” Louis growls out when Nick scissors his three fingers open, the stretch of it making Louis mad.

“Alright, alright,” Nick murmurs, like he isn’t trying to torture Louis, and slides his fingers out of Louis. He tries to hold back the whine that builds up inside of him from the loss, but it comes out anyways, and Louis doesn’t miss the smirk on Nick’s face.

He’s only gone long enough to reach over to his nightstand, where he pulls out a condom and a small bottle of lube. A small bottle of lube that’s covered in glitter. Louis can see the shiny particles dropping off of it as Nick crawls back behind Louis, settling between his legs and tugging Louis’ pants off completely.

“Either the last person you had sex with was a fucking pixie,” Louis says with a grin, though he’s sure his words are more slurred than usual, “or you’re a fucking weirdo.”

“The latter would be the correct answer,” Nick replies, popping open the cap. “Seeing as you’re the only pixie I’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking.”

Louis gathers himself up on his forearms to glare over his shoulder, hoping his eyes convey more hatred than want. All he’s met with is a smirk.

“I took it with me to a festival this past weekend. There was a very attractive man that I met and brought back to my tent. His friend thought it was a good idea to throw glitter at us,” is all Nick says as he rids himself of his clothes.

“What, ten pounds of it?” Louis quips, matching Nick’s smirk with one of his own.

Nick finally gets inside of Louis once he’s rolled on the condom and stroked himself a couple of times, dribbling lube on himself and on Louis’ hole. The stretch is different than Nick’s fingers, obviously, but it’s a good different. A great different.

He slides into Louis easily, one hand steady on Louis’ waist and the other holding the base of his cock. Louis only remembers to breathe once Nick’s bottomed out, filling Louis to the hilt. A deep breath floods Louis’ lungs and he has to remind himself to relax.

Nick moves his hips once Louis relaxes around him and Louis feels how sensitive his entire body is. Every inch of him lights up, glowing in the heated, red glow of the lamp. He can feel sweat pooling in the dip of his spine and dripping from the tip of his nose, but all he focuses on is Nick’s cock in his arse.

Their movements are fluid, Nick’s hands on Louis’ hips, bruising into his skin, as Louis pushes back against Nick, wanting more. Nick plasters himself against Louis’ back, hips rolling into Louis, and the angle serves them both, their moans coming out in harmony.

Louis doesn’t know how close he is until Nick fits a hand underneath him, fingers wrapping around his cock. He spills out onto Nick’s hand almost immediately, Nick’s cock thrusting in and out as he clenches around him. A string of curses falls from his lips, filling the heated air.

He’s fairly certain his lungs have collapsed when he falls back against the mattress. Nick doesn’t pull out of him, only stops rolling his hips into Louis’ so he can lean down and pepper kisses along Louis’ neck and shoulders. Louis’ entire body feels like it could shut down at any second.

“On a scale of one to ten,” Nick mutters, mouth against Louis’ back, “how likely is it that you could come again?”

If Louis wasn’t so exhausted, he’d laugh.

“Negative five-hundred and twenty,” Louis says, the words barely making their way out of his mouth. Nick smiles into Louis’ skin, but Louis can feel the way Nick’s fingers tighten around Louis’ hips.

“You wanna bet?” Nick says, leaning to get into Louis’ line of vision.

The grin on his lips is too tempting to say no to. Louis rolls his hips back against Nick’s, his cock nestling deeper in him, and lets out an involuntary moan, eyes fluttering closed. He can feel new tears where old ones have dried against his skin.

Louis has no idea how Nick has so much stamina, and he has no idea why it seems like Louis is the only one so overwhelmed by all of this, and he certainly has no idea why he’s going to try to come for a third time, but he likes it. He won’t admit it, especially not to Nick, but he likes being able to let go like this. He likes not having to worry about feelings or emotions or anything other than himself and his cock.

Nick pulls out of Louis with no warning and Louis lets out an unabashed whine before Nick is grasping onto Louis’ hips and flipping him over. He pulls Louis onto his lap, Louis’ legs wrapped around him, and Louis pretends to be affronted, but he can’t ignore the fact that his cock has already started to harden again.

“I don’t appreciate being manhandled, thanks,” Louis says as he narrows his eyes at Nick. He’s shushed with a light press of Nick’s lips to his own.

With one swift movement, Louis is sitting back on Nick’s cock, his legs tightening around Nick’s waist. He curses as he tucks his face into Nick’s neck, feeling the overwhelming stretch again, and holds himself close enough to Nick that he can feel his chest expand when he breathes.

Nick is so deep inside of Louis, nudging right against Louis’ prostate, Louis has to take a second or two to contain himself. He lets out a whimper into Nick’s neck, biting down on his skin. It feels so good he could scream, if his body didn’t feel so utterly used and worn.

The two of them build up a slow, steady rhythm, Louis’ body reacting faster than Louis’ mind. Nick’s lips trail over Louis, mouthing at his skin and pressing kisses into spots where he leaves marks.

Louis’ cock is left neglected between the two of them, but he can’t bring himself to be disappointed about it when Nick continues to fuck up into Louis at exactly the right spot with smooth, easy thrusts.

“So good, Louis, feel so good,” Nick whispers, voice barely above the sound bleeding through the walls from the party outside. He sounds as wrecked as Louis’ feels.

Nick’s hands find Louis’ bum, fingers spreading his cheeks as his cock pounds into him. Louis keeps a gasp falling from his lips when he realizes that Nick’s hands can cover nearly the entirety of his arse.

With that thought, Louis pushes back against Nick’s hands, down harder on his prick, and lets out a loud dry sob. He can hardly think, every sense in his body somehow melted into goo as he fucks himself on Nick.

His arms drape themselves around Nick’s shoulders as his hips work against Nick, keeping Louis’ body pressed up along Nick’s chest. He can feel their torsos meeting each other as they move together, hips rotating and coming together. The air is hot and stuffy around them, their breath mingling and bodies intertwining, leaving Louis out of breath and whimpering.

He doesn’t come until after Nick does, when he’s gripping onto Louis so tight and fucking up into him at a stuttering pace. Louis isn’t sure what exactly pushes him over the edge, but he thinks it might be the way Louis’ name slips off of Nick’s tongue, like it’s a sweet, melodic symphony on his lips.

He’s sure nothing even comes out of him when he comes, just a dribble of come that weakly drips over the tip. His mouth is dropped open in a quiet groan, eyes squeezed shut and toes curling against the bedspread. The exhaustion he feels when he comes back down is like nothing he’s felt before and it leaves breathless, hands tightening around Nick’s shoulders.

Nick effortlessly slips out of Louis, laying him back against the mattress, and kisses his forehead softly before tying off the condom and leaning back to toss it into the bin that’s set beside the nightstand.

“Knew you had more in you,” Nick murmurs as he trails kisses along Louis’ heated skin. He makes sure to suck a dark purple bruise into Louis’ skin, right in the center of his chest, then slides lower down his body, licking away the come that’s begun to dry on Louis’ stomach.

Louis can’t be bothered with a reply, so he hums his acknowledgement, letting his eyes slip closed again.

He hasn’t felt this satisfied in months. Because of Greg’s schedule, and Louis’ classes, the two of them never found much time to give their all when it came to sex. It didn’t bother Louis much, not really, because he was happy to just be with Greg, but.

But, sometimes, Louis missed letting go of his inhibitions and giving his entirety to someone - letting someone else handle the reins and take him.

What pulls Louis out of his thoughts, tugs him back from his almost-sleep, is Nick mouthing along the shaft of Louis’ cock. Which, any other time would be nice - amazing, really - but Louis is pretty sure that his prick’s been wiped out for the next month.

He doesn’t have the strength in him to raise up on his elbows to glance down at Nick, but he does bring a hand to Nick’s hair, tugging his mouth back. But Nick, the persistent bastard, continues to kiss the sensitive skin around him.

“I can’t,” he says, his voice laced with fatigue, just as Nick licks a long stripe along Louis’ cock. He hisses at the feeling, but he knows his traitor of a prick has begun to thicken against his stomach.

Nick crawls up on the bed, laying down beside Louis, and though Louis hasn’t opened his eyes, he knows Nick is staring down at him, waiting for him to. When he does, Nick gives him a small, knowing smile.

“You can,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss the tip of Louis’ nose. “One more.”

Knowing he’ll regret it, but not having the strength in himself to say no, Louis blinks up at Nick and nods.

“One more,” he whispers back, then Nick’s hand is back around Louis, pumping him slowly. He arches his back, wincing at the slight pain. He’s so incredibly sensitive, but it feels good, he can feel his cock already half-hard in Nick’s hand.

In Louis’ life, he’s never come more than twice in one night. So, Louis isn’t sure how he’ll feel in the morning. He’s certain that he’ll ache, but he’s not certain he won’t entirely dislike the feeling - won’t dislike knowing the reason he’s so exhausted.

He wonders if Nick wouldn’t mind doing this again. He wonders if maybe, possibly, this could become a sort of thing, if Nick were up to it.

All Louis knows is that he’s never felt the way he does under Nick’s hands, and he wants to feel this way again.

Nick’s fingers tighten around Louis, tugging at his cock with a gentle ease. Louis props himself up on one arm, glancing down at Nick’s hand on him, and his cock is so shiny and red that he barely recognizes it as his own.

“Fuck,” he gasps out, falling back against the mattress. He drops his forehead to Nick’s shoulder, a weak groan leaving his lips. “I don’t think I can. I don’t --”

“You can, love, c’mon,” Nick interrupts, turning to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss. “Come for me, Lou.”

Louis’ eyes fall closed, his heart tripping up at the nickname, and he lets out a quiet whimper when Nick’s thumb swipes over the head of his cock. He spreads come over Louis’ length, making his slow strokes wet and so, so good.

Tears well up in Louis’ eyes, spilling over the edge and dropping down his cheeks. He can’t concentrate on anything other than the hand on him, but he knows he feels it when Nick brings his other hand up to Louis’ cheeks and wipes away the tears that have stained his skin.

After a few more tugs on his over-sensitive cock, Louis comes, but it doesn’t feel like it. His entire body tingles and shakes with it, a sharp cry bursting from his lungs. It hurts in a way that Louis never wants it to stop. No come spills from his cock but Louis can feel the ache in him from head to toe, an agonizing pleasure filling his veins.

When he can manage getting a breath into his lungs, he lets it out with a whine. He doesn’t open his eyes, allows the exhaustion to take over his body.

“Told you,” Nick whispers in his ear. Louis would smack him if he had the strength to. Instead, he attempts to blow a raspberry at him, but it comes out as more of a sigh than anything else.

Nick laughs, a low rumble in his chest that Louis can practically feel in his own, and kisses the space behind Louis’ ear. He shuffles them around until they’re both underneath his sheets, Nick’s arm tucked around Louis’ chest and his lips in Louis’ hair.

“Can’t believe you ditched your own party,” Louis says, though he’s not sure all of the words came out as clearly as he’d planned them to.

“Shh,” Nick knocks his head against Louis’ gently. “Sleep now.”

“I should tell Harry not to wait for me --” Louis starts, but Nick interrupts, pinching at one of Louis’ nipples.

“I already told him he was in charge of everything and that you were staying the night,” he concludes. “Now hush.”

Louis can’t help the slow grin that shows on his features.

“Cocky bastard,” he mutters, unsure if Nick’s heard it until Nick twines their hands together.

Louis falls asleep easier than he ever has, a satisfied smile on his lips and a stranger’s arm around him. And if he wakes up the next morning with that same stranger’s dog licking his face, a note on the nightstand that tells Louis he’s welcome to stay until he gets home from work, Louis wouldn’t mind all that much.

And if that stranger somehow finds his way into Louis’ heart without him knowing, burrowing a home for himself that Louis had never planned giving to him, well. He probably wouldn’t mind all that much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this you should give it kudos and comment! and maybe come talk to me here: [homelesshats.tumblr.com](http://homelesshats.tumblr.com)! <333


End file.
